


We'll see each other again

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, He's just a precious cinnamon roll, I love Finn with all my heart, Star Wars - Freeform, The Force Awakens, friends but maybe something more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 01:58:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11370177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One-shot about Rey contemplating her relationship with Finn, how he is the only person who ever came back for her. What even is a 'friend'?





	We'll see each other again

“We’ll see each other again. I believe that. Thank you, my friend”. Rey whispered as she gently kissed Finn on the forehead. Never in her life did she imagine calling someone her friend. She had always been alone, since she was left on Jakku. It didn’t bother her, couldn’t get hurt if you never let anyone get close enough to try. But with Finn, it was different. He cared about her, he came back for her. No one ever came back for her.

Rey knew that as soon as Finn woke up, he was never leaving her side again. She didn’t want to lose the one person who actually seemed to care. Yes, he had lied to her but it didn’t matter anymore. That wasn’t who he was, he wasn’t a Stormtrooper anymore. Finn was a kindred spirit, having been separated from family like she had. They understood each other.

Friend. The word rolled round her mind. Han had been a friend, Chewie is a friend. But, Finn stirred different feelings inside her that no one else did. It was possible she thought of him as more but she couldn’t place her finger on whatever emotion she felt whenever she was around him. 

Well, that’s something to look forward to when I get back from training with Luke, Rey smiled, and thought about how wonderful it’ll be to see Finn’s dark, sparkling eyes once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Cute little Finn/Rey one-shot. I'm just so excited for Last Jedi and I hope they have a cute reunion.


End file.
